


Late Night Trouble

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author! Kaneki, I can totally see an author kaneki, I love them so much, Kaneki is a dork, M/M, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Hide loves him anyways, hide is done, hidekane, just ask hide, kanehide - Freeform, there are pros and cons to an author bf tho, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: “I killed her.”Hide sighed as apathetically as he could, squeezing Kaneki’s hand. He looked as if he was seriously going to cry.Hide spoke in a soft voice, “You had to, it isn’t your fault.”Kaneki shook a bit, obviously fighting back tears.“I miss her so much!”“I know baby I do too..”“Tell me I did the right thing Hide, tell me i'm not the bad guy in this! She gave me no choice!”“We’re still talking about the lead in your novel, right?”“Yes, but it hurts so much!”-In Kaneki Ken is an author, and he troubles his boyfriend Hide to no end (who secretly loves it)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Late Night Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> its loving kanehide hours guys
> 
> (see ending for more detailed notes)

Hide wouldn’t be lying when he said his boyfriend took his job too seriously. Most people would be ecstatic that their husband was a best selling author of many novels. Now Hide would in fact be lying if he said he wasn’t, because truth be told he was very pleased with his boyfriend’s work and hobby. He just felt as if maybe his lover was a bit…. over dramatic.

Right now it was 6:30 in the morning, and Hide woke up to an empty bed and frustrated noises coming from the room next to the bedroom. After tying some of his blonde hair back with the hair tie on his wrist, Hideyoshi Nagachika shuffled out of his shared bedroom and made his way to Kaneki’s small office space that was used for writing and sending emails. Hide knocked on the door, hearing small sobs from behind the door. He heard the moving of feet and papers moving before the door opened, revealing his boyfriend.

Kaneki’s jet black hair was disheveled and his eyes looked glassy as if he was going to burst out in tears at any moment. His crisp white button up was creased horribly, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing some of the muscles Hide adored. He was in his boxers as well, and Hide would smell the faint scent of coffee on Kaneki’s breath (which was probably black, which the blonde found extremely disgusting). Hide sighed and crossed his arms as Kaneki practically threw himself on the blonde, sniffling into his shoulder.

“I did it Hide, I'm a murderer now.”

Hide groaned and moved towards the bedroom, dragging Kaneki along with him.

“Let's talk about this in the room, okay? I'm cold.”

Kaneki silently nodded and they went to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Hide practically dived into the bed and under the warmth of the covers, and Kaneki did the same. They faced each other as they talked, holding hands under the covers.

“I killed her.”

Hide sighed as apathetically as he could, squeezing Kaneki’s hand. He looked as if he was seriously going to cry.

Hide spoke in a soft voice, “You had to, it isn’t your fault.”

Kaneki shook a bit, obviously fighting back tears.

“I miss her so much!”

“I know baby I do too..”

“Tell me I did the right thing Hide, tell me i'm not the bad guy in this! She gave me no choice!”

Hide’s features then filled obvious concern. Hide was used to Kaneki whining about how his stories gave him literal anxiety, but he couldn’t tell if this was serious or not. Hide grimaced at the thought of Kaneki murdering someone, then crying to Hide about it.

“We’re still talking about the lead in your novel, right?”

“Yes, but it hurts so much!”

Hide had to stifle a laugh. Kaneki always overreacted whenever he has a passion for someone or something, and Hide thought it was really cute how much he loved his writing character like they were his own children. Hide’s lips twitched into a tiny smile as he snuggled in closer to absorb his boyfriend’s warmth for himself.

“Kaneki your a big dork y’know,” Hide lifted up from the chest he was laying against and pecked a quick kiss to Kaneki’s lips.

“But it’s really cute. And aren’t you going to bring the character back anyways? I thought you were writing a ghost story this time.”

Kaneki snorted and wrapped his arms around Hide’s waist in a loving matter. He nuzzled his face into Hide’s hair, also entangling his fingers in the soft golden locks.

“It is a paranormal story this time, but I hate writing death scenes like the one I just did,”

Kaneki kissed the top of Hide’s head as he could feel the blonde drifting to sleep.

“But at least I can complain to you about it. I love you, Hide.”

The ravenette smiled once again and quickly drifted to sleep.

Hide fell asleep soon after, thinking about how lucky he was to have an over dramatic and loving boyfriend like Kaneki Ken.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i REALLY love the idea of an author kaneki being all over dramatic about his precious book bbys and him crying to hide about it all time so yeah, ALSO this was inspired mainly by one of those funny fake messages i seen on google while browsing through memes :) i am also proud to say that I started an AP English course at my highschool and im really hoping that it will help improve my writing here! 
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this, please leave a kudos and comment if you would like to <3 (comments make me super happy and the most motivated, so thank you to those who do comment on my stories!)


End file.
